


Skeletons In & Out of the Closet

by ronnings



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gay, Gen, also she lived in midvale in this, lucy is just mentioned, slight AU, this is a big old gay mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12339084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnings/pseuds/ronnings
Summary: Alex realized she's very not straight.  Problem is, she doesn't know what to do about it until Kara sorta kinda brings it up.The rating is for some language used, as well as some mentions of anxious feelings and stuff.  I changed their ages in this and gave Lucy a tiny plotline (but she isn't even in the story, just mentioned, so it's a very tiny plotline).  Happy National Coming Out Day!





	Skeletons In & Out of the Closet

Alex was on her roof in the middle of the night one evening at the beginning of November. Each long exhale was a long puff of steam floating into the dark sky, and slowly fading out of view. The brunette looked down at her watch, 01:03. If she wasn’t careful, time would slip away from her and it would be daylight. Last time she was on the roof Kara found her, but she was still asleep and slightly damp from the dew. Luckily, her alien sister didn’t tell their mom about the incident just for Eliza to yell at her more. 

She loved her mother, she really did, but after Kara landed, Eliza focused on the alien daughter more than the one she had given birth to years prior. The truth was, Alex never blamed either her mom or Kara for the expectations that were suddenly forced upon her teenage shoulders. Kara just had a personality that was likeable, she was radiant, a person you wanted to protect. What bothered Alex was the condescending tone used to address her and the praise and quick forgiveness gifted to her Kryptonian sibling. This last year has been the worst. First, Lucy had moved to Metropolis with her dad after word got out that she was bisexual. God, Sam Lane was a fucking dick. Next, the science fair had been cut from the budget. Then, Mia, fucking Mia Reynolds, idiot extraordinaire was made soccer captain because she was dating the star quarterback, who totally looked like a horse. And most recently, Maggie from her AP bio class had kissed her while they were studying. The worst part was not that Maggie had kissed her, the worst part was that she hadn’t minded.

So here she was, 01:04, staring up at the Midvale night sky while freezing her ass off so she could try and figure out what the hell was going on. Despite herself, she felt cold breeze dry a tear as it slid down her features. She shook her head and took a deep breathe in, and back out. Hugging her knees to her chest, Alex wanted to avoid the truth of the matter. In the back of her mind, a voice told her that it couldn’t be that bad, but she stuck to her denial. If there’s one thing she got from her parents, it’s their stubbornness. As much as she wills her mind to skim over this one minor detail, really, the more she comes to an obvious conclusion.

Alex Danvers liked girls. Or at least kissing them. Well, kissing one anyway, and maybe that didn’t mean anything. After all, Maggie had kissed her, not the other way around. Okay, okay. Alex was definitely not totally, 100% straight. She could admit that. What she couldn’t understand was why she had to figure this out now. It couldn’t have been in five or ten years, when she was out of the house? Would she ever escape Kara’s larger than life shadow? The teen couldn’t figure out why the universe would decide to give her mom another reason to be disappointed in her. How was this fair? Standing up, the high school senior dusted off her sweatpants and gently, as gently as she could, swung herself through the window into her room.

Alex nearly dove right back out the window when she realized Kara was standing in front of her, head tilted just to the right with a subtle squint adorning her not-quite-human features. She stumbled backward with a small hop before taking large breaths to calm her frantic heart rate. Kara took a hesitant step towards her sister. As much as she tried to keep her irritation from her voice as she spoke, her words still had an edge, “Do you need something, Kara?” Kara flinched slightly and Alex raised a hand to her head, pinching at the top of her nose to try and clear her head for a second.

“Um, no. I was, well, I was just worried. You’ve been kinda, um, what’s the word, skittled? No, skittish. That’s it, you’ve been kinda skittish since school today. I wanted to be sure everything was alright.” Kara leaned into herself, trying to become smaller before she turned to leave Alex alone.

It was now or never, Alex supposed. Her muscles tensed up in the split second before she called out to her sister. As Kara opened her poster-covered door, she called out. “Wait! Kara, wait,” Alex scratched the back of her neck nervously, unsure what she would say next. “Can we go to the roof?” The older sister reasoned that Eliza was less likely to hear their conversation if it took place out on the roof. Alex fumbles through the window, but the blonde just floats delicately outside and settles next to her human sister.

“Alex, did I do something?” Kara’s voice was small and it hurt Alex to hear Kara sounding as such. Alex shakes her head, choking back tears at what she knows she’s about to tell Kara.

“No, God, Kara. It wasn’t you, I’m sorry you thought it was.” Alex blamed herself for a lot of Kara’s insecurities, after all, she hadn’t welcomed the Kryptonian the way a sister should. Alex knew that letting her fears stop her from telling Kara would disappoint her father, so she wiped her eyes and swallowed a couple times before she found the courage to start. “It’s just, Maggie Sawyer, you know, the one from my AP Biology class?” A nod. “Well, she kissed me today while we were in the library.” Alex tried to still her shaking hands as she turned her head to gauge Kara’s reaction. Except, the alien hadn’t reacted.

Kara stared at her sister blankly. A girl had kissed her sister? “Did she ask first?” Alex shook her head, not sure what her sister was getting at. “Well that’s not okay. Last summer, before General Lane took Lucy to Metropolis, she said that humans needed ‘consent’ to do stuff like that. She said you had to ask before, or it wasn’t okay. We had a very similar concept on Krypton. To break that social code was to dishonor yourself and the other involved.” Kara snapped her too-bright eyes back to Alex who’s eyes widened.

“But, Maggie did it?” Alex tilted her head just to her right. She was having trouble comprehending everything.

“Are girls allowed to kiss people without asking on Earth?” Was all Kara said for a few moments. That seemed like one of those typical sexist double standards humans had created. The blonde was unsure how this system of sexism had come about on such a beautiful planet, but she understood that she could not change that on her own.

“Well, no, not exactly. I mean, you, um.” Alex played with a strand of her blue hair before she turned her head back to her knees. “What I’m trying to say is, you wouldn’t be, um, bothered I guess that’s the word. You wouldn’t be bothered that Maggie, a girl, kissed me, also a girl?” She was trying to push through this conversation, but she was struggling to finish her sentences.

“Why would I be? Other than the fact that she dishonored you and herself, but you know, that’s a Kryptonian custom.” Kara didn’t understand why two men or two women in a relationship would bother anyone. Her own ‘godfather’ had been married to a lovely general for twenty some years before they all died. Kara tried to pull herself from thoughts of a dead planet, but then Alex collapsed into her side solidly. The older sister was sobbing into the alien’s pajamas, but Kara didn’t mind, it was Alex after all.

“I love you, Kara. Thanks.” Silence fell over them after Kara whispered it back. Suddenly, with Kara’s acceptance, Alex felt like she would burst if she didn’t talk about it, which was a rare feeling for the sardonic teen. “I mean, sure, I never really liked Dylan, but I thought that was just him.” Kara, for her part, finally seemed to understand Alex was coming out to her. She had only heard the word used a select few times, but it was starting to come together. Why Lucy had been forced to move to Metropolis, why Alex was so shaken about this thing with Maggie Sawyer. “Kara, I think, I think I’m gay.”

“Were you scared to tell me because of what General Lane did to Lucy?” Kara asked carefully.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, yeah. I’m scared Mom’ll be disappointed more than anything. Not only does she yell at me for not being a good enough student, and not being a good enough sister, I just don’t want to give her another reason to blame me.” Alex voice was quivered ever so slightly, so Kara hugged her tighter and started talking again.

“She shouldn’t blame you. You’re a great sister! Plus, I was kinda a surprise.” Kara joked, and Alex’s wet laugh brings a smile to her face. The human wiped her eyes again before pulling away from Kara and smiling.

“Thanks, so much, Kar. I feel so much better.” They wind up inside, watching a movie and laughing, hoping Eliza wouldn’t mind her daughters staying up on a Friday night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just figured this would be a nice little story to write. Ultimately, this is just some Danvers bonding time with some Sanvers thrown in. PS: i've been thinking about extending this a little bit


End file.
